History
by BellaWriterChic
Summary: Sarah's dream takes her on a journey of America's history and brings a few familiar faces along for the ride.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This actually was a dream I had, oddly enough. It started as a short piece, part of my _Random Word One-shots_ collection but turned into a full story. I hope you like this. Although the first chapter is short, it is much like a prologue. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are not mine. They are the property of CBS and Don Bellisario. Sarah, however, is mine. **

* * *

Sarah dropped her bag by the front door. It was midnight and her apartment building was being fumigated, so at the last minute, she called Gibbs to see if she could stay over. He quickly agreed, much to her relief.

He walked out of the kitchen and handed her a mug of coffee. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem. Anytime." She sat down in a dining room chair with Gibbs and finished her coffee in silence.

"I just found out when I got home."

Gibbs stood up and took their cup sot the kitchen. "You're fine, Sarah."

She yawned. "I'm going to turn in. We had a long day today and I want to sleep."

"You remember where the guest room is, right?"

She nodded and grabbed her bag. "Good night." She walked up the flight of stairs. She entered the guest room and fell asleep as soon as she laid on the bed.

* * *

**AN 2: There is the prologue. Now review and read the next chapter!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is the official chapter 1. As you read through it, take a guess at the time period. I'll give you a hint, it is in American History. **

* * *

**Sarah woke up in a small cottage. She sat up and realized she was dressed in a long dark brown dress with a white apron. Her hair was pinned in a loose bun and covered by a bonnet. She stood up and walked around the small space. There was a potbelly stove and two beds along the far wall. Two tables stood in the middle of the space with three chairs each. She found a shawl on one of the tables and wrapped it around her shoulders before she stepped outside.**

From outside, she noticed it wasn't the only cottage in the area. All the cottages she saw were small. The larger buildings were a short walk away though. As she stepped from the doorway, she noticed a small pile of wood sitting against the wall. She took a few steps forward and noticed the crunching of leaves under her feet. She looked around and noticed to her right farmlands sat off in the distance. She noticed men were working on harvesting crops.

To her left, she noticed a man walking toward her. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with long trousers. He wore buckle shoes on his feet. As he got closer, she recognized his face.

"Tony?"

"Sarah." He stopped in front of her and gave her a small hug. "How are you feeling? Your father thought you would never recover from that cold."

"I'm fine." She looked at him again. He didn't look at all different from the Tony she knew. "Where is my father?"

"The church. They've accused another girl of being a witch." She now realized where she was. "I was heading that way if you want to join me." She linked arms with him and walked with him to the town center.

"Kate's been upset. Your sister's been accused."

She gave him a confused look. "Abby?" He nodded. "How?"

Tony shook his head. "Little Rita said she saw her doing witchcraft. It's crazy." He held the door open and let Sarah inside. They sat down in the back row of pews.

She noticed Gibbs up at the front podium with a sad look in his eyes. Behind him, Abby sat in a chair with a defeated look. She wore a black dress similar to Sarah's. She looked down, avoiding the crowd's stares.

"I bet Reverend Gibbs is ashamed," one of the patrons whispered nearby. "One of his own daughters! I knew she was no good. I bet she made her sister sick."

"But Abby is a sweet girl," her friend argued. "I bet she is being framed. Maybe Rita is the real witch. I don't think Abby could be a witch."

"You are one of the few who seems to believe so." Sarah listened to this conversation silently. She hoped that the first woman wasn't right.

"We will investigate this claim," Gibbs started, pulling Sarah's attention away from the side conversation, "before taking any action. I advise that no one take matters into their own hands." People started to get up and leave the church. Tony and Sarah stood up and walked toward the podium.

Kate stood up from her seat in a front pew and joined Abby by Gibbs. He stepped forward and gave Sarah a hug. "How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"Better." She let go of Gibbs and gave Abby a hug to comfort her. "They're wrong." She turned and gave Kate a hug as well.

"I know they're wrong," Kate muttered.

"Girls, Tony and I need to work on something. Why don't you go back to the house? We'll meet you there."

"Don't be long," Abby said as she linked arms with Kate and Sarah. They walked back toward the cabin.

"They're crazy," Kate muttered.

"Me, a witch? How could they think I am a witch? We've been helping this town for years! We have been around longer than some of those ignorant…"

Sarah shook her head. "Abby, don't start something." She held the door open as Kate and Abby walked in and sat down at the nearest table. Sarah threw her shawl on a bed before joining them.

Abby laid her head on the table. "They are going to come after me anyway, aren't they? They aren't going to listen to father's advice. I just know it!"

Kate laid a hand on hers. "We're here to protect you."

The door fell down and a swarm of people forced their way into the tight space. They crowded Abby and dragged her out of the building. Abby screamed and tried to reach for Kate and Sarah.

"Abby!" Sarah tried to reach for her outstretched hand but a few of the townspeople held her back. She closed her eyes and tried to force her way out.

* * *

**AN 2: So, do you know the time? Do you want to know what happened? Click review and guess and tell me what you think. Take a guess on the next setting too while you're at it!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is the second time period. I don't think it's too hard to guess what time period this is. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She opened her eyes when she fell into a field of grass. She scrambled up when she noticed red and blue coated soldiers on the ground around her. Some were missing limbs. Others were bleeding to death, or had already bled to death. The grass around her was stained with their blood.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She noticed she was in a more colonial-style dress. Her hair hung over her shoulders. She found a string on her wrist and used it to pull it out of her face and secure it in a loose ponytail.

She heard a horse riding off in the distance. She looked in the direction she heard the horse come from. She noticed a brown horse. Its rider wore a blue coat with a black hat. She squinted and tried to see if she could see his face. He got closer to her and she noticed who was riding.

"Tim? What is going on?"

McGee reached out his hand. "Hop on. I've been looking for you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just confused." She climbed on the horse with his help. McGee turned around and glanced at her.

"You're bleeding! You have a cut on your upper chest." Sarah looked down and noticed the cut where McGee said it was. She put a hand over the wound. "Come on. I'll take you to Dr. Mallard. Hold on." She wrapped her free arm around McGee's waist and held onto him while they rode into town.

McGee stopped in front of a small building. He hopped down and tied the horse to the post in the front before he turned and helped Sarah down from the horse. He pushed the door open and led her in.

"Dr. Mallard. I need some help." Ducky appeared from the back of the room. He quickly noticed the cut.

"What happened, Sarah?" He walked up to Sarah with a damp cloth and a dry cloth he grabbed from the counter by the sink. "Have a seat." She sat down on the bench behind her.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure what happened." He gave her the dry cloth and used the damp cloth to clean off the blood from around the cut. She used the dry cloth to clean her hand.

"This is a nasty cut. It looks like I am going to need to stitch this up." He grabbed a needle and some suture from a nearby table. "This will hurt." He poked the needle in the skin and started stitching it up. She grimaced from the pain it caused.

McGee made a slight cough. "I am going to find Gibbs. He's probably still looking for Sarah." He stepped out of the room quickly.

She groaned again when he made another stitch. "I'm so sorry, my dear. This should not take much longer."

"Can I ask you a question, Ducky?" She asked. She closed her eyes again as he made another stitch.

"Of course! What is it?"

Before she could ask, Abby ran in and hugged Sarah. "I missed you!"

Sarah patted her arm. "You too," she gasped.

"Abigail, let her go. I need to finish stitching this up for her." Abby let go and grabbed Sarah's free hand reassuringly. "Thank you." He finished sewing the wound closed. Sarah gripped Abby's hand tightly as he made the last few stitches.

McGee and Gibbs walked in just as he finished. "How is she, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky covered the area with a gauze bandage. "Better now. I would watch it though. It could get infected."

Sarah jumped up from the bench. "Thanks." Gibbs walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I was worried."

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Abby walked over to where McGee was standing. "We should get back to the house. I thought I heard somewhere that the British were going to invade the town tonight."

"Tony's on the front line now," McGee added. "I should join him."

"We should head back. Go join Tony, Tim." Gibbs started to usher them out. "Stay safe, Duck."

"I will. Don't worry about me." They waved and started to leave. "Sarah, you had a question?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile.

"Ok, stay safe out there." They said their final goodbyes to Ducky and to McGee. They watched McGee ride up to the front line before they started walking.

They walked across town. Sarah watched the soldiers march pass them. She couldn't help but think that Tony and McGee were where they were headed. She stopped watching when she noticed Kate run up to them.

"They came early. We need to take cover now!" The group started running. Soldiers started to run toward the front lines. Townspeople started to take cover. Gibbs stopped in front of a cellar and opened the door.

"Get in!" One by one, they climbed in. Gibbs climbed in last and pulled the door closed behind him. He locked it with a bar through the handles to help keep the door shut. Abby grabbed fruit from behind her and passed some around. They sat in silence and listened to the footsteps above them until someone broke the nervous tension.

"So, what happens now?" Kate asked. For a moment, no one responded.

"I don't know," Gibbs answered.

Sarah leaned against the cellar wall. "If we're going to be down here for awhile, I am going to sleep." She closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**AN 2: There you have it. Any guesses on what this chapter is? What about the next chapter? What do you think? Leave me a review with your guess or just to make a comment. :D  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Wow it has been a while. I should update this more often. This is the third chapter. It follows the American History theme. This one shouldn't be to hard to guess. I hope you enjoy this! And I shall promise to update this more often. **

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Kate.

"Good, you're awake. We need to go now!" She helped her up and they started running. They were running through a forest. There was rustling in the surrounding brush.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as they ran.

"The Confederates. They're invading." She grabbed her hand and ran faster.

Three blue-coated men with rifles stopped in front of them. Kate and Sarah stopped before they could run into them. Sarah immediately recognized them.

"Tony, Tim, Gibbs, what is going on?" Sarah asked them.

"The forest is not safe," Tony said. "We need to get you out of here." Tony grabbed Sarah's hand. McGee grabbed Kate's. Gibbs led the way with his rifle out.

"Abby's already at Ducky's," McGee said to the girls.

They heard a whistling sound. Kate fell to the ground. She had a bullet wound on her shoulder.

"Kate!" Sarah knelt down by her. Gibbs pointed his rifle in the direction the bullet had come from. Tony picked up Kate.

"We need to get her to Ducky." McGee and Sarah ran ahead while Gibbs and Tony tried to carry Kate carefully.

Ducky and Abby were sitting outside when Sarah and McGee ran up to the house. "Ducky," McGee started breathless, "Kate got shot. We need your help."

"Tony and Gibbs have her," Sarah added clearly, since she caught her breath quickly.

Ducky turned to Abby. "Abigail, cleat the table and put on the clean sheet." He turned to Sarah. "Help her and find my medical bag." The girls nodded and ran inside. Anny took the china, utensils and cups off the table while Sarah searched for the bag. They worked quickly and quietly.

"How bad is it?" Abby asked after a long pause.

Sarah stopped. "It's pretty bad." She found the bag by his desk and set in on a chair near the table. She helped Abby unfold and place the dark sheet of cloth on the table.

"Stupid new bullets and guns. Why can't we just work things out without fighting?"

Sarah glanced up at her. "It was bound to happen sometime. The South just wouldn't listen," she answered as she smoothed out the cloth. She reminded herself to thank her history teacher later if she ever escaped this weird dimension.

The door opened and Tony carried Kate in. Ducky followed them inside.

"Put her down on the table, Tony." Tony laid her carefully on the table.

"Ducky, this really hurts," Kate mumbled. She closed her eyes to try to get rid of the pain.

"I know Caitlin. I know." He pulled out medicines and surgical equipment. "I have to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding." He grabbed cloths from behind him and pressed it on the bullet wound. "Anthony, come hold these where I have them." Tony moved over to where Ducky was and took his place. Ducky moved to grab the other tools from his bag.

He looked in his bag. "It looks like I am out of antiseptic. I'm sorry, Caitlin. This is going to hurt." Tony moved out of Ducky's way. He pushed a sharp instrument carefully into the surrounding skin. She grimaced and grabbed Gibbs' hand that was near hers.

Abby wrapped her arms around Sarah. "I can't watch." She hid her face. Sarah watched silently. McGee walked over to the girls. He put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She nodded in his direction.

"Ducky," Tony said in alarm. Kate's grip on Gibbs' hand relaxed and her eyes closed.

Gibbs took her pulse. "We're losing her." Abby buried her face in Sarah's blouse.

"We can't lose her! We just can't!"Abby kept saying. Sarah couldn't find words to say during the entire time.

Ducky pulled out the bullet and tried to close the wound. "This is not working. She's not going to make it."

"Ducky, you have to save her," Tony said.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anthony. She has lost too much blood." Gibbs watched her pulse until it stopped. Ducky covered Kate with a cloth. McGee took off his hat and wiped his face with his sleeve. Abby silently cried. Sarah patted her back and handed her off to McGee.

"I need some air," Sarah said and walked out the front door.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm going to check on her." He walked to the door and stopped in the doorway. He grabbed his rifle. "Just in case." He stepped outside when he heard another gunshot echo in the air. He sprinted to the origin of the sound.

Sarah was sitting against a side wall and was trying to stop the bleeding from a gunshot wound to the stomach. She saw Gibbs and grabbed his arm. "This really hurts!" Her hand left a smear of blood on his sleeve.

"Ducky!" He turned his attention to Sarah. "Come on. Stay with me." He helped her up and put an arm around her waist. Her visions started to blur and she was beginning to have trouble staying awake. Bu the time they made it to the front door, she had lost the battle to stay awake and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN 2:**** Kinda short, but this is only one event in history. Review with your guess of what this was, or just to say what you think about this and keep watching for the next chapter!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I felt generous and decided to put the next chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed the last one! Only a couple more to go.**

* * *

Sarah woke up on the floor with a thin blanket covering her. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon. She started to look around and noticed she was in a small multi-room shack. A breeze flew through and she pulled the blanket closer to her. She found Abby waking up next to her. Abby turned toward her.

"Good morning, Sarah!" She leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Abbs." She returned the hug. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the other room." Gibbs entered the room as she said the last part.

"Good morning, girls." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You're up early." Abby's stomach growled loudly.

"Do we have anything for breakfast?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Not yet. DiNozzo and McGee went to the bread lines this morning to get some. We're going job hunting again today. I can see if one of us can get some food at noon too." From that statement, Sarah realized what time period she was in now.

"How much longer do you think the economy will be as bad as it is?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope it ends soon. We need a stable income soon so we can get some of the bills paid. Four years in and we're just barely getting by." Tony and McGee stepped into the room and closed the outside door behind them.

"You ready yet, Gibbs?" Tony asked. He handed him some food.

"Almost." He went back into the room he entered from before. McGee sat down next to the girls and handed them a small amount of food.

"Hopefully at least one of us will find a job today." He sighed. "This has been hard since I lost my other job. There are so many people looking for a way to get money." Tony joined them.

"Who knows? Maybe one of us will. Maybe Gibbs will since he has the wood work skills."

"Let's hope so, DiNozzo." Gibbs had changed into work clothes and was carrying his tools in a small, wooden toolbox. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah Boss." The boys stood up and walked toward the door.

"Take care of yourselves, girls," Gibbs said to them. Abby stood up and closed the door behind them.

"Want to play a round of cards?"

"Sure." Sarah sat up and made a space between their blankets for a playing area. Abby found a package of playing cards and sat down across from Sarah.

"How much longer do you think they'll be searching for jobs?" Sarah asked.

"Hopefully not much longer." She sighed. "I wish the economy didn't turn like it did. Nothing's going well for anyone." Abby dealt their hands and put the extra cards to the side in a stack. They played cards in silence until Sarah yawned. Abby looked up from her hand.

"You tired?" Sarah nodded.

"We did get up early. I think I am going to go back to sleep. Maybe get my mind off my growling stomach." Abby laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She gathered the cards and set them aside. Sarah lay down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night, Abby," she said with a smile. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**AN 2:**** Not as exciting, but it is another chapter in our history. Keep watching for the next one!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It looks like people are enjoying it. I love seeing high numbers on readership! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Sarah woke up on a couch. She looked around and noticed Abby and Ziva talking quietly at a nearby table. She pushed the blankets aside and joined them at the table.

"Glad to see you awake," Ziva said. "Hard day at work, huh?" She pushed a teacup toward her. "It is still hot."

"Yeah, thanks." She sat down and took a sip of the tea.

"I'm worried about Timmy, Gibbs and Tony," Abby said. "Why did they have to go to Europe? They didn't have to go!"

"We are too," Sarah said. "It's a mess over there now."

Ziva touched the Star of David hanging around her neck. "I wish I did not have to leave Ari or Tali there. They might be safe, but I cannot be sure."

"I'm sure they're safe!" Abby exclaimed. "I'm worried about our guys. They don't even know anything about the area! What if they get lost or worse?"

"Abby, don't worry! They'll be fine. I just know it," Sarah tried to reassure her. She gave her a small hug which Abby quickly returned.

"Well, what if something happens?"

"Then we will be notified." Ziva scooted closer to the table. "Do not worry. Drink your tea and take a deep breath." Abby took a sip of her tea and started to relax. They drank their tea in silence.

A knock on the front door broke the peaceful silence. Ziva stood up and set her teacup on the table. "I will get it." She walked out of the room to answer the door. She returned with Ducky.

"Hello Ducky! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid I do not bring good news. You might want to have a seat, Ziva." Ziva returned to her chair and grabbed a light hold on her tea. Ducky pulled a fourth chair out and sat down.

Sarah's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Ducky sighed and pulled a folded paper out of his inner coat pocket. "I just receive this message this morning. I felt it best that I share the news instead of some stranger." An idea started to form in the girls minds. He unfolding the paper and read the contents.

"'We regret to inform you that soldiers Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee were killed in battle two days prior. We are sorry we have to share this bad news.'"

Abby was speechless for a moment. She set her cup down before she could drop it. "I told you something would happen!" she shrieked. "I told you!" She broke down and started sobbing in her lap.

Ziva stared silently at Ducky and let a small tear escape her eyes. She looked like she was in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry girls. I really am."

"We know, Ducky," Ziva said quietly. "We know." Her resolve broke and more tears fell from her face. "Stupid war," she muttered.

Sarah shook her head. "This isn't real. This is a dream. Maybe if I just close my eyes, it will all go away." She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN 2:****Kinda short but only one more chapter is left! What do you think the last event is going to be? Review with your guess. :) Keep a look out for it and see if you were right!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** This is the last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Keep eyes out for more, as I will try to update more often. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

When Sarah opened her eyes, she found herself on a plane. She noticed Ziva to her left reading a book. When she realized Sarah was awake, she set down the book and smiled.

"You're awake. How was your nap?"

Sarah rubbed her eyes. "It was as good as it will get for sleeping on a plane." She looked down at her watch. "How much longer until we get there?"

Ziva pulled out her phone. "I guess we will be at San Francisco in a few hours." Her phone started to blink. "It's from Abby." She opened her phone and read the message. Sarah leaned over to read it as well.

'Two planes flew into the World Trade Center. Another hit the Pentagon.'

The man in front of them turned around. "Those guys up there are hijacking our plane." He made a motion to the Middle Eastern men guarding the first class section of the plane. Ziva and Sarah leaned forward to try to catch their conversation.

"This plane will hit their White House," the first said in Arabic.

"This will work, no problem," the other guy agreed. He stepped into the cockpit, leaving the first guy alone. The passenger behind them tapped Ziva's shoulder. They both turned around.

"We're going to charge them and try to take back the plane. Can either of you fly?" Ziva nodded.

"I can."

"We can fight too," Sarah added. She patted her side for her gun, but realized it was packed away in her carry-on. A passenger near the guard started asking the guard a question. Sarah and Ziva took this opportunity to sneak up to him while he was distracted. The man didn't realize they were there until he noticed the fist coming toward his face.

"Bitch," he growled in Arabic after Ziva's fist impacted his face. Sarah grabbed his gun. She hit him over the head with his gun. He slumped to the ground. More passengers joined them as they made their way toward the front. More men were guarding the cockpit door. Sarah and Ziva attacked the man closest to the door and quickly took him down.

"We're going down!" The pilot tried to regain control but the plane was falling fast. As they broke through the clouds, they noticed they were heading for a field. One of the passengers ran out to warn everyone else. Everyone in the cockpit grabbed something and braced for impact. Ziva reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand. She closed her eyes.

Sarah sat up breathing heavily. She looked around and recognized the room as Gibbs' guest room. He was standing in the doorway.

"Sarah, are you ok? You were screaming."

She brushed the hair out of her face. "Yea, I am fine. You will not believe the dream I just had."

* * *

**AN 2:**** There you have it! How did you like it? Let me know! Or not, but I would like to know. Keep watching for more stories in the future.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


End file.
